It is becoming commonplace to use wireless packet data service networks for effectuating data sessions with mobile communications devices. For example, mobile communications devices may be used to provide a continually operable data service for wirelessly extending corporate data and applications such as email and personal information management to mobile users. Many of these mobile communications devices, however, are capable of supporting only one PDP context at a time. As such, a user desiring to take advantage of such a continually operable data service may not be able to use all of the functionality of the mobile communications device. Accordingly, a need has arisen for system and method for sequentially conducting independent PDP contexts using the wireless packet data service network via a mobile communications device that allows the user to experience not only the continually operable data service functionality, but also, other data service functionality of the mobile communications device.